Single Hide and Seek
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Baekhyun ditantang Chanyeol untuk memainkan sebuah permainan bernama 'single hide and seek'. Yakni petak umpet yang dimainkan seorang diri bersama sebuah boneka.. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu... Kalau Ia gagal mengalahkan sang boneka.. maka nyawalah taruhannya.../BaekYeol


**Single Hide and Seek**

**Author : Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Pair : BaekYeol, Kai, Sehun**

**Genre : Horor, Mystery, Romance (maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik mereka masing-masing, Kali ini Author berniat menculik Baekkie buat dinikahin #ditabok Yeol xD**

**DANGER : THIS IS YAOI! BOYSxBOYS, Typo jaipongan (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin atu-atu #PLAK XD**

**Summary: Baekhyun ditantang Chanyeol untuk memainkan sebuah permainan bernama 'single hide and seek'. Yakni petak umpet yang dimainkan seorang diri bersama sebuah boneka.. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu... Kalau Ia gagal mengalahkan sang boneka.. maka nyawalah taruhannya...**

** OIIIII...! ZITA COMEBACK! #ditampol sendal**

** Wkwkw..kali ini Zita kembali dengan Fanfic One Shoot yang terinspirasi dari sebuah permainan dari Jepang yakni 'single hide and seek' yang Zita tonton bareng temen Zita sesama Author juga.. namanya Winaddict Sehunnie'. Jujur.. Si We itu memang pakarnya film horor ama film comedy.. tapi.. kalau Si We mau nonton film horor.. pasti narik Zita atau temennya yang lain buat nemenin.. dan berakhir dengan Zita gak bisa tidur #Zita agak takut sama hantu..**

** Udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot! Langsung baca nyok! xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Single Hide and Seek**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND MY FANFIC, YOU CAN CLICK OUT NOW! DON'T PLAGIAT! #ngancem #dilempar gergaji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan disebuah koridor sekolah. Ia menenteng sebuah ransel di punggungnya. Ia juga membawa sebuah bingkisan kado di tangannya. Ia tersenyum berseri-seri, entah apa yang membuat dirinya sesenang itu.

"Annyeong Baekhyun..."

Sapa semua orang yang ditemuinya. "Annyeong.." balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sang namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu memasuki ruang kelasnya. Kelas "11-A". Dirinya langsung menghampiri meja paling belakang dimana ada namja tampan jangkung yang duduk disitu. Namja jangkung itu adalah namjachingu Baekhyun tercinta.

"Seangilchukkaehamnida Yeollie! ^^" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang sudah dibalut kertas kado bergambar beruang lucu.

"Eh..Baekkie.. kau sudah datang?" tanya namja jangkung itu bernama Park Chanyeol atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol, "Apa ini? Kado untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mianhae Yeollie.. Seharusnya aku memberinya kemarin tepat saat ulang tahunmu..Ini kubeli dengan uang tabunganku sendiri lho.. cepat buka!"

"Gwechana chagi.. Kau sudah ingat ulang tahunku aku sudah senang kok.. Isinya apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aissh.. Buka sajalah.."

Chanyeol merobek kertas kado itu dengan perlahan. Lalu dibukanya kotak yang ada didalam balutan kertas kado itu. Sebuah boneka.. Ya.. Chanyeol mendapat hadiah sebuah boneka. Boneka beruang putih yang berbulu lembut yang mempunyai dua tangan dan dua kaki.

"Kau suka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Wah.. kyeopta! Aku suka kok Baekkie.. gomawo ne.." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun, "Eh..tapi.. ngomong-ngomong tentang sebuah boneka.. Tadi malam aku bermain sebuah permainan seru yang sedikit menyeramkan.." gumam Chanyeol.

"Permainan?"

"Hm.. Aku diberitahu oleh Kai dan Sehun..mereka juga sudah pernah memainkan permainan ini.."

"Permainan apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tampak penasaran #GYAAA.. BAEKKIE KYEOPTA! .

"Sebuah permainan yang berasal dari negara tetangga kita Jepang.." kata Chanyeol, "Nama permainannya 'Single Hide and Seek' yakni permainan petak umpet yang hanya dimainkan seorang diri dan sebuah boneka.."

"Ha? Boneka? Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa...makanya aku bilang permainan ini agak menyeramkan.." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana cara memainkannya sih?"

"Kau harus memainkannya seorang diri di rumah.. tidak boleh ada siapapun di rumah itu.. hanya kau dan sebuah boneka yang ingin kau ajak main.. Tadi malam aku memainkannya bersama 'Pongo'.."

"Boneka bayi hadiahmu saat berumur lima tahun itu?"

"YUP!"

"Hah..aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara memainkannya.."

"Kau mau bermain permainan petak umpet itu juga Baekkie? Kalau kau mau.. kau bisa menggunkan boneka beruang ini.. itupun kalau kau mau.."

"Eh..tidak ah.. kasihan bonekanya..Lagi pula.. Aku agak ngeri untuk memainkannya"

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

"Yak! Chanyeol kenapa malah menertawakanku?"

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu Baekkie.. Aku saja tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau malah takut?"

"Yak..! Siapa bilang aku takut!"

"Kalau begitu.. kutantang kau untuk memainkannya bagaimana? Hm?"

"A..Aku.."

"Kalau kau menang aku berjanji mentraktirmu makan steak kesukaanmu bagaimana? Kau bisa makan sepuasnya! Kau mau?"

Mata Baekhyun berseri-seri, "Jinjja? Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja Baek chagi.. bagaimana kau berani?"

"DEAL! AKU SETUJU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie... apakah semua yang dibutuhkan sudah lengkap?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang sebuah kertas daftar.

Kini Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun sedang berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengecek satu per-satu alat dan bahan yang akan di gunakan untuk bermain permainan yang disebut Chanyeol tadi siang. Single Hide and Seek. Untunglah Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, sehingga Ia bebas bermain permainan itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi saat Baekhyun mau memainkan permainan itu.

"Hem.. kita cek lagi.. beras sudah.. benang merah sudah.. boneka.. eh? Bonekanya mana?" kata Chanyeol.

"Disini hyung.." seorang namja tinggi berkulit seputih susu menyodorkan boneka beruang putih hadiah ulang tahun Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol tadi.

"Ah..gomawo Sehun.. Aku kira dimana.." kata Chanyeol nyengir lima jari.

"Hyung..kau yakin menggunakan boneka itu? Itukan hadiah ulang tahunmu?" kali ini namja berkulit tan yang membuka suara.

"Tak apalah Kai.. lagi pula akukan bisa membeli boneka yang baru.." – Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Ya. Aku siap.."

"Baiklah..pertama-tama keluarkan semua kapas yang ada di boneka beruang itu.." titah Sehun.

Baekhyun menggunting bagian badan boneka beruang putih milik Chanyeol itu, kemudian mengeluarkan semua kapas boneka tersebut.

"Sudah!"

"Kalau sudah masukan beras kedalam boneka tersebut hingga penuh.." kali ini Kai yang bicara.

Pelan-pelan..Baekhyun memasukan beras kedalam badan boneka yang tadi sudah dikeluarkan kapasnya. Boneka itu sudah tampak menggembung karena beras yang diisi Baekhyun.

"Selanjutnya..?"

"Potong sedikit kuku hyung lalu masukan kedalam boneka bersama beras, lalu jahit boneka dengan benang merah.."

Baekhyun mengambil gunting kuku, lalu menggunting kuku di jari kelingkingnya yang agak panjang, Ia memasukkan kuku tersebut kedalam badan boneka. Lalu diambilnya benang merah dan menjahit lubang yang digunting tadi.

"Chanyeol hyung kau sudah mengisi bak mandi dengan air-kan?" tanya Sehun melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah kok.."

"Baekkie hyung.. beri nama boneka beruang itu.. Lalu katakan padanya bahwa kau duluan yang berjaga sebanyak tiga kali.."

Baekhyun menatap boneka beruang itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Mungkin Ia agak grogi..

"**Hai..Berry.." **kata Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam,** "Baekhyun yang pertama kali berjaga.." **Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri, Ia seperti mengajak bicara pada boneka tersebut.

"**Baekhyun yang pertama kali berjaga.." **Ulangnya**.**

" **Baekhyun yang pertama kali berjaga.." **Baekhyun lalu menyudahi acara bicara terhadap boneka tersebut.

"Nah..sekarang sudah saatnya kita pergi ke kamar mandi.."

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun bersama-sama pergi ke kamar mandi apartemen Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun meletakkan Berry si boneka beruang itu ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah diisi air oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau sudah siap Baekkie? Ingat jangan menghentikan permainan ini di tengah jalan.. oke? Air garam sudah kau bawakan?" kata Chanyeol panjang kali lebar.

"Sudah kok.." Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah termos yang di dalamnya berisi air yang agak keruh karena sudah dicampur garam.

"Kalau hyung mau menghentikan permainannya, siram air garam yang sudah dimasukkan ke mulut ke arah boneka itu lalu katakan **"aku menang"** sebanyak tiga kali, jika permainan ini berhasil, boneka itu tak akan ada di kamar mandi.. jadi selalu bawa air garam itu bersama hyung.. Untuk berjaga-jaga bawalah handphone.. jadi kalau ada apa-apa hyung bisa menelpon kami.. kami ada diluar kok.." kata Sehun.

"Pintu ini tidak kami kunci ya? Kalau ada apa-apa kami bisa masuk menolongmu hyung.. Dan jangan teruskan permainan ini lebih dari satu atau dua jam… Kau sudah hafal langkah selanjutnyakan Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kami keluar ya chagi.. jaga dirimu baik-baik.." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Setelah pintu ditutup oleh ketiga namja itu.. Baekhyun mematikan semua lampu lalu menyalakan televisi. Ia pergi ke dalam sebuah lemari agak besar yang akan dijadikan tempatnya bersembunyi..

"Hitung satu sampai sepuluh.." gumam Baekhyun lalu menutup mata perlahan.

"Satu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiga.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Empat.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lima..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Enam..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tujuh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Delapan.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sembilan.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepuluh.."

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Lalu keluar dari lemari besar itu. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi tempat boneka beruang itu diletakkan dan mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya. Boneka itu masih di tempatnya. Baekhyun mengangkat **Berry** dengan perlahan.

"Aku menemukanmu **Berry**.." Baekhyun menusuk boneka beruang itu dengan guntingnya lalu mencabutnya perlahan, "Kamu yang jaga berikutnya **Berry**.."

Baekhyun segera berlari kembali menuju lemari besar tadi. Ditutupnya pintu lemari itu perlahan, kemudian Ia duduk. Ia diam tanpa suara.. Kakinya ditekuk.. kedua tangannya memegang handphone dan gelas yang berisi air garam.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Baekhyun hyung akan baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Sehun yang kini sedang berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?"

"Bukannya Baekhyun hyung itu takut hantu.. kenapa kau malah menantangnya untuk bermain permainan ini?" tanya Kai.

"Oh.. Ayolah.. aku yakin Baekhyun baik-baik saja.. lagi pula kita sedang menunggu di dalam mobilku yang ku parkir di depan apartemennya bukan?" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan firasat buruk yang Ia rasakan sejak tadi. Ia yakin!. Ia yakin Baekhyunnya baik-baik saja!.

"Mudah-mudahan saja..." jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih bersembunyi dibalik lemari besar. Sudah empat puluh menit yang lalu belum ada tanda apapun.

**ZRRT**

**ZRRT**

Suara TV sudah berubah-ubah seperti tape rusak. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya. Tengkuknya merinding.

**ZRRRT**

**ZRRRRRRRRRT**

Suara TV semakin keras. Baekhyun merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam rumahnya.

**KREEEK...**

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Baekhyun masih tetap diam ditempat walau badannya sudah bergetar hebat.

**KREEEK...**

Suara seretan pintu itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Ia mengetik sebuah nomor di hp miliknya.

TUUT..

TUUT..

"Ayolah Yeollie.. jawab teleponku.." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Halo Baekkie.."

Syukurlah.. Syukurlah.. Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeo.. Yeollie.. A.. Aku.. takut.." kata Baekhyun.

**KREEEK...**

Lagi-lagi suara pintu. Baekhyun sudah terisak.

"Hiks.. Aku gak kuat lagi Yeollie.. Aku takut.."

"Kecilkan suaramu Baekkie.. Nanti bonekanya mendengarmu.."

"Hiks..A..Aku..aku.. ingin berhenti sekarang..."

"Andwae! Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan.."

"Ta..tapi aku..."

**ZRRRT**

**ZRRRT**

Suara TV seperti rusak total. Baekhyun yakin. Baekhyun yakin bahwa boneka itu sedang mencarinya sekarang.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

Leher Baekhyun disentuh oleh tangan seseorang.

"Gyaaa.." Baekhyun langsung merangkak keluar dari lemari.

"Hiks..Yeollie.." Baekhyun masih menggenggam hp-nya, "Ha..hantunya sudah menemukanku.."

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

Baekhyun menoleh kesana kemari. Tak ada siapapun.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

Lagi.. Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Hiks.. Yeollie..tolong aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ba..Bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah pop cornnya.

"Baekhyun..Baekhyun sudah ditemukan duluan oleh boneka sebelum Ia berhasil menemukan Boneka itu duluan.."

Kai langsung terdiam. Sehun berhenti memakan pop corn.

"Hyung.. aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun hyung.." kata Kai.

"Memberitahukan apa hitam?" ejek Sehun.

"Albino jangan mengejekku.."

"Yak! Kalian berdua! Bisa berhenti bertengkar tidak?" bentak Chanyeol, "Memberitahukan apa Kai? Bukankah kita sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepada Baekkie?"

"Itu.. Jika pemain ditemukan duluan oleh boneka sebelum kita bisa menyemburkan air garam maka sang boneka akan berkata** "Aku menemukanmu (menyebut nama pemain)"** lalu menusukkan benda tajam ke tubuh pemain.."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mencerna perkataan Kai, "Baekkie dalam bahaya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merangkak ke dalam gudang apartemennya. Setidaknya disini dia aman dari boneka itu. Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

DEG!

Mata Baekhyun membulat.__Tubuh Baekhyun kaku seketika. Ia mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan. Ya.. suara itu cukup dekat.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

Suara itu... berasal dari gudang ini. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalnya menoleh keatas. Mata Beakhyun semakin membulat.

Didapatinya seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang, berbaju merah darah, berwajah hancur,mulutnya sobek.. Ia tersenyum pada .. Ia tersenyum mengerikan. Darah segar menetes dari bibirnya.

"HUAAAAA..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun segera berlari menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung memutar gagang pintu aparteman Baekhyun. Namun sang pintu tak terbuka juga.

"Terkunci.." kata Chanyeol.

"Ma..mana mungkin hyung.. tadikan ini tidak kita kunci.." kata Sehun.

"PINTUNYA TERKUNCI! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"Sini.. Biar kudobrak.." kata Kai, "Semuanya mundur!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menyingkir dari pintu. Kai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

BRUUK

Kai mendobrak pintu hasilnya nihil, pintunya juga tak terbuka kembali.

"Aissh.."

BRUUK

"Terbukalah..pintu jelek.." rutuk Kai.

BRUUK

"Hah..aku menyerah.." – Kai.

"Baekkie..." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAA.." Baekhyun merangkak cepat menghindari anak perempuan tadi.

_**"Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun hihihi..."**_

Anak perempuan tadi ikut merangkak mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hiks..kumohon..siapapun tolong aku.." Baekhyun terisak.

BLAM

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia bersembunyi di kolong kasur.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Hah... Baekhyun sedikit lega setidaknya anak perempuan itu tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun"**_

Baekhyun tertegun. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Anak perempuan itu lagi.. Ia tersenyum kembali. Menampakkan giginya yang menyeramkan. Mata anak itu merah menyala.

"HUAAAA... JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Baekhyun merangkak keluar kolong lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sesekali Baekhyun mengintip kalau-kalau anak perempuan itu mengikutinya kembali. Baekhyun melirik meja rias. Anak perempuan itu duduk di situ. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir tua sambil bersenandung.

SLASSH

Angin seakan membawa anak itu menghilang. Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya. _'Kemana anak itu?'_ batinnya.

"_**hihihihi.."**_

Tiba-tiba saja anak perempuan itu keluar dari cermin di meja rias.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan gunting kepada Baekhyun.

"Hiks..." Baekhyun terisak sambil terus berlari menghindar dari anak perempuan itu. Tiba-tiba saja otak Baekhyun mengingat kembali perkataan Sehun.

"_Kalau hyung mau menghentikan permainannya, siram air gara__m yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mulut__ ke arah boneka itu lalu katakan __**"aku menang"**__ sebanyak tiga kali.."_

Baekhyun merogoh termos kecilnya di saku celananya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Ia membuka tutup termos tersebut. Ia meminum air garam yang di dalamnya tapi tidak di telan.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

Anak perempuan itu terus mendekat. Ia terus mengacungkan gunting ke arah Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa kaki anak itu tidak menyentuh tanah. Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyemburkan air garam di mulutnya.

DUK

Baekhyun kaget. Kini anak perempuan itu sudah berada di belakangnya. Sejak kapan? Bukankah anak itu tadi masih didepan?.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.."**_

BUGH

Anak itu menjedukkan kepala Bakhyun ke dinding.

BRUSSH

Baekhyun memuntahkan air garamnya. Baekhyun berusaha merogoh sakunya, mengambil air garam kembali.

TAP

Anak itu memegang tangan Baekhyun. Tangan anak itu yang memegang kepala Baekhyun, turun memegang leher Baekhyun. Anak itu mencengkram kuat leher Baekhyun. Semakin Baekhyun memberontak, anak itu akan semakin kuat mencekik Baekhyun.

OHOOK

Darah keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah serasa kaku.

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.." **_anak itu mengulang kata yang sama,_** "Dan sekarang kau yang berjaga Baekhyun.."**_

Anak itu menusuk gunting tajam itu ke dada Baekhyun tepat di jantungnya.

"ARRGHH.." Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang tertusuk.

"_**Kau yang berjaga Baekhyun.."**_

Baekhyun menatap wajah anak itu. Bibirnya yang sobek tersenyum. Senyum mengerikan...

Perlahan..mata Baekhyun menutup. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal kini sudah berhenti. Jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak karena ditusuk. Baekhyun...

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah mati?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aissh..kenapa tidak mau terbuka?" Chanyeol terus memutar gagang pintu apartemen Baekhyun, sambil terus mendorongnya.

CEKLEK

"Eh..terbuka?"

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun perlahan masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun. Satu per-satu lampu dinyalakan.

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol.

Hening.. Tak ada suara..

"Baek chagi.."

Masih tetap tak ada suara..

"Kenapa tak ada suara? Apa dia masih bersembunyi?" gumam Chanyeol.

"HYUNG! LIHAT KESINI!" teriak Sehun dari arah ruang tamu.

Kai dan Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ruang tamu, dimana Sehun berada. Mata mereka membulat. Tubuh Chanyeol perlahan-lahan gemetar dengan hebatnya.

"Ba..baekkie..." Chanyeol terjatuh.

Mereka bertiga melihat Baekhyun sudah tergeletak di ruang tamu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan darah. Dan dada yang sudah ditusuk oleh gunting. Chanyeol perlahan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baek.. ireona.." katanya. Namun tetap saja Baekhyun tak bergeming, "Baek.. bangun hiks.."

"H..hyung bonekanya.."

Sehun menunjuk boneka beruang putih tergeletak di samping Baekhyun. Boneka yang diapakai Baekhyun untuk bermain. Namun sekarang, warnanya sudah tidak seputih tadi. Kini warnanya menjadi merah. Merah darah. Belum lagi.. boneka beruang itu tampak mengerikan dengan mulutnya yang sobek.

"Entah kenapa.. aku merasa bahwa boneka itu benar-benar mengerikan.." kata Kai, "Sebaiknya kita bakar boneka ini secepatnya.." lanjut Kai.

"Biar kita yang membakarnya hyung.." kata Sehun, "Chanyeol hyung..temanilah Baekhyun hyung disini.."

Kai dan Sehun berjalan keluar apartemen Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menangis memeluk Baekhyun.

Sehun mengeluarkan korek api dari sakunya lalu mulai membakar boneka beruang itu. Perlahan-lahan boneka itu terbakar. Namun samar-samar.. Kai dan Sehun dapat mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan...

"_**Aku menemukanmu Baekhyun.. Hihihihihi..Ayo kita bermain lagi..hihihi."**_

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap. Mengerikan.. boneka itu benar-benar mengerikan.. bahkan ketika dibakarpun Ia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol menatap nanar batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama namjachingunya. 'Byun Baekhyun'.

"Baekkie.." Kata Chanyeol, "Maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku tak menyuruhmu bermain permainan itu.." Chanyeol terisak, "Aku bodoh..aku bodoh mengajakmu bermain permainan itu..." Chanyeol mencengkram kuat batu nisan Baekhyun, "Mianhae Baekkie.. Maafkan aku.."

Sementara itu.. Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang anak yang mengintipnya dari pohon yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

"_**Aku menemukanmu.."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Single Hide and Seek**

**THE END**

**#gigit meja**

**Huaaa..gaje banget.. sumpah ToT.. ini fanfic horor pertama Zita, mian kalau rada aneh..**

**Oh..iya add FB Zita dong ^w^ namanya Iffah Zitaoris Exotics.. Jebal ne #puppy eyes**

**#tepok jidat**

**Zita mau bilang.. kalau permainan petak umpet ini beneran ada di Jepang lho.. cari aja di youtube single hide and seek.. atau cari di Google, 'permainan petak umpet seorang diri' atau 'permainan jelangkung jepang'.. Waktu Zita nonton filmnya.. Zita nonton 2 versi.. versi pertama nanti yang main menang, versi kedua yang main gagal dan akhirnya mati dah.. xD**

** Tapi cerita ini Zita tulis sendiri.. gak tau dah.. pas main beneran kayak gini apa kagak.. Zita belum pernah nyoba.. merinding.. Zita masih sayang nyawa.. masih pengen masuk ke sekolah musik, masih pengen jadi musisi terkenal sama komposer lagu handal.. atau kalau gak jadi koreografer dancenya EXO xD, masih pengen ngerayain ultahnya Zita, masih pengen liat konser EXO, masih pengen liat EXO comeback, masih pengen nikah ama member EXO #PLAK #ngimpi -_- #dilempar karena kebanyakan bacot**

** Kalau mau main silahkan.. tapi Zita tidak menanggung akibatnya…**

** AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG UNYU-UNYU INI #HOEK**

** REVIEW PLEASE ^w^ #Bbuing Bbuing bareng Baekhyun **


End file.
